Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX
by digimonfan101
Summary: It's Troy's story from after his time with the Samurai Rangers. Takes place around one year after and we're in Harwood. Troy x Emma mainly, Jake x Gia
1. Mega Mission

Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX

A/N: After a long break from writing and preparing the movie project with retro, I have finally begun the Megaforce Remix series. This series is a continuation of the Samurai Remix that I finished not too long ago so if you get lost to what is going on, then I suggest that you read that series before continuing to this one. I am excited for this new sequel and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Mega Mission

Outer Space: Somewhere in the outskirts atmosphere of Planet Earth

A large ship has begun swirling around the orbit of the Earth. The light blue color was swarming the area. Inside, a creature was standing in place watching a bunch of robot figures gather in the training room training.

"Hahaha, soon the Earthlings will soon face the wrath of the unstoppable Warstar Alliance." He watches as he summons out a creature.

"You go create some havoc to send a message to these Earthlings."

Back on Earth

Troy was in some sort of mountain range area. Grey grounds around. He looks down to see that a battle is about to break out. He looks closely to see a whole collection of past rangers that are standing together. Before they charge, he then hears a voice

"Hey kid, we're at the school" Troy opens his eyes to see that he was in a school bus. He completely forgot, he's not a Ranger anymore.

"Sorry, it's my first day"

"Don't worry, enjoy your first day" Troy nods as he walks out of the bus. He reads a sign on the building that says Harwood High School. Troy has changed a bit since he decided to go back to school from his days as a Samurai Ranger. He cut his hair from his old long hair style which he is glad he changed it. He also ditched his old grey color style and wanted to try other color and today started off with Red just trying to see how he looked. His wound on his chest is healed but it left a nasty X scar on the middle from when Xandred struck him with that beam.

"Hmmm, didn't Emma go to this school" He wonders but decides to drop it and just walk into the school. In the Science Class, the students seem to be enjoying themselves before the class starts. A girl with black hair holding a camera was sitting next to blonde haired girl with a leather jacket seemed to be in a conversation.

"I'm so excited for our new school year, it's so hard to believe that it's our third year. It's crazy right Gia" The girl with the camera says to her. The blonde haired known as Gia smiled in response.

"Yeah it is Emma." She says in response. On the other end of the classroom, a kid with glasses wearing a blue collared button up shirt. He seemed to be focusing on something that was on his laptop. The guy next to him seemed a little more muscular looking, he was wearing a black sweater and seemed to like holding on to his soccer ball. He was also paying to attention to Gia across the room. Gia looked back but seemed a bit annoyed by the guy looking. The kid then looked at the kid with the glasses.

"Damn, I really wish Gia would notice me Noah" He tells him. The kid seemed still focused on his laptop still but he still answered.

"Well Jake, instead of just looking, why don't you try talking to her" Noah responds.

"Dude, that's crazy to do man" He tells him.

The science teacher suddenly walked in. The students stopped their talking and gathered into their seats.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Burley and I will be your science teacher. Now class to start off this class, I must ask you all in which species will be the most likely to survive." Emma rose her hand up almost immediately. Mr. Burley then points at her signaling to answer.

"Insects sir, because of their tiny frames they'd be able to get around easier and are species that are smarter then we claim them to be" Noah then decided to argue.

"Well sir, I believe robots and machinery would work because of how advanced they are which makes them unstoppable." Gia rolled her eyes seeing that Noah didn't realize his mistake.

"Machines aren't considered species which was the specific part of the question so your answer isn't valid"

"Very good Gia and sorry Noah" Noah nodded understanding his mistake. Jake giggled a bit when he saw Noah get owned on the spot. Noah just ignored him.

Troy found the room and heard the conversation.

"Robots, that's interesting" He said laughing a bit. He then looked a bit through the window and then froze when he saw Emma.

"Ah shit" He said after seeing his ex from almost a year and a half ago. He broke up with her as soon as he went on his journey for the Silver Ranger morpher. He probably should've done it in person but wasn't able which he regrets deeply.

"She's still a beautiful girl to this day" He says. He then takes a deep breath and hopes that she doesn't notice him. Probably won't work, but at least a man can hope. He opens the door and walks in with all the students looking at him. Emma couldn't wonder but felt he looked familiar.

"Ah, you're the new guy Troy Burrows correct?" Mr. Burley asks. Emma widens her eyes when she realizes it really was Troy.

 _NO WAY_

Her mind was screaming but she didn't show it outside. She then realized how different he looks. Outside, he looks great and she likes the new style of hair. She couldn't deny that even though she hasn't really forgiven him. She also notices how different personality he was, she remembers him being cheerier instead of that plain face and cool attitude that he is currently shown.

"Yes, sir that's me"

"Well, what species do you think will survive well" Troy sat down and then gave his answer. He heard it before he walked in and has an answer.

"Us humans" The teacher seemed a bit thrown off.

"Oh, and why is that"

"Because we can do anything if we work together, it's like a team." Burley smiled as he liked that answer. The other four were impressed by that answer.

The class then continued. Troy made sure not to look at Emma a little too much as for Emma was with looking at Troy. After the school day, Troy got out some training gear and headed out to the top of the school building. Before he started, he was looking at the group chat that he and the other Samurai Rangers to keep up with each other.

Jayden and Caitlin are currently running the Shiba House and are enjoying themselves. Kevin just got back from his swimming tourney and Mia already has finished cooking school. Mike is still living with Emily at the countryside. He seems to be enjoying himself. Antonio has started a restaurant chain that is spreading in California. Lauren is still with her mother about to start her second year of college. He smiles reading their updates. He then puts his phone down and begins to practice his fighting skills. Even if he wasn't a Ranger, he kept his fighting skills on check.

As for the others, Jake and Noah was eating yogurt at Ernie's Frozen Yogurt place. Ernie was a bald man who has opened his yogurt place after all the years in the Juice Bar from Angel Grove. Gia was going home while Emma was still taking pictures of these flowers. This was when all their lives will begin changing now.

In a cave, somewhere in the outskirts of Harwood, A Tiki mask looking statue on the wall glowed up which lit up the cave which shows a mini base with a small robot that started activating. The statue began to speak.

"The Warstar Alliance has finally arrived and now it is finally time to bring here the New Rangers to protect this city." His eyes then glow up and then five beams of light come out.

Troy was done with his fighting routines and then he was to do a somersault kick on his water bottle when he suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Jake and Noah were about to eat yogurt when they disappeared as well. Gia was walking when she disappeared.

Emma was still taking pictures when she then notices a huge insect kind of creature. She takes a picture but after she takes it, the creature notices. She then gasps and then starts running only to be disappeared as well.

The five reappear in the cave but the lights were off. They all fell next to each other. Troy then got up and helped them all up.

"You guys alright" They all nodded. He looked around to see that they were in the cave.

"So, any idea on where we are right now" Jake asking them. No one answered until the lights just flashed up and then the cave seemed way more advanced than it should be. Noah was so amazed by it.

"Wow, look at this place."

"Hello fellow humans" They all were surprised when they saw a robot rolling towards them.

"Whoa that robot is so cool" Jake added.

"My name is Tensou, it's a pleasure to meet you all"

"Likewise." Gia said smiling.

"So, Tensou who created you" Troy asks him.

"That would be me" The statue's eyes glowed up as it spoke which freaked them out as well.

"Ok, a Tiki mask statue on the wall" Jake then comments.

"Who are you" Troy asks.

"I am Gosei, a former student of the legendary Zordon who was the creator of all types of Power Rangers in the world as you can see in the walls around you" They all see a bunch of keys that have the statues of different Power Rangers.

"Interesting" Troy says. He then sees his old Samurai group which included his own Ranger. He smiled seeing it with all the memories he had wearing that suit. Gosei then continued his speech.

"Today, a whole new evil group of aliens called the Warstar Alliance has arrived to take over the city"

"Aliens?" Jake said.

"It's a little sketchy" Gia said agreeing with Jake. Emma then realized she had a picture of what it possibly is.

"I don't think he's lying cause look at this picture I took while I was in the woods." The others gather around as Emma turns on her camera. The picture was shown of the insect like creature looking around the woods. The others except Troy look like they've seen a ghost

 _Jesus and I thought Moogers looked bad._ Troy said in his head.

"Is this who they are Gosei" Emma asks him.

"That is the Warstar Alliance indeed"

"So, what are we here for" Noah then asks.

"Over the years, Power Rangers have arrived to defend against these certain evils coming our way and this year you five have been chosen to become the new Power Rangers."

"Wait, we're just teenagers" Jake said.

"That is correct Jake, but each of you have what it takes to be a Power Ranger, please step on to the five podiums up front." Five Podiums came up from the ground and the five then went to their own podium. Noah's lit up first with blue.

"Noah, your intelligence goes beyond the average mind, using your intellect to make strategy and finding opponents weakness makes you the Blue Megaforce Ranger"

"That's nice"

Jake's podium then lights up black.

"Jake, high level physique and strength used to power through your enemies give you the title of the Black Megaforce Ranger."

"Dope man"

Next was Emma's which glowed pink.

"Emma, your kind-hearted nature and care for others make you worthy to be the Pink Megaforce Ranger"

"Pink is my favorite color"

Gia's Podium has glowed yellow.

"Gia, you're studious and excellence on all levels makes you fearsome to be the Yellow Megaforce Ranger"

"I'll take that compliment"

Troy's podium glowed red and he couldn't believe it.

"Troy, your calm and collected attitude in every scenario, you have background in combat and you have shown flashes of leadership. Those qualities give you the title to become the Red Megaforce Ranger and the leader."

"Uh, I don't know if I'm the right guy here I mean I'm just a new kid."

"Troy, the podiums make no mistake to who they choose."

Suddenly, five morphers that looked like Gosei popped out of the podiums shining to each of them.

"These are your morphers which will transform you all into your Megaforce suits. The call is to take out the card of your suit, insert into the morpher slot, call out Go Go Megaforce and then slide it into the morpher." Troy looked at the morpher. Here he was getting one more chance to be a Ranger. He then looks at the others.

"If we are going to do this, will you guys accept me as your team leader"

"Of course!" Noah said.

"Why not bro" Jake follows.

"If he says you are then why not" Gia then adds. Emma hesitated a bit before answering.

"Sure" Troy was relieved that she may have not been completely mad at him.

"Alright, Gosei has the first attack happened"

"Yes, in the city plaza, I will teleport you there"

"Thanks, Gosei, let's be ready guys" The five were teleported to the plaza where they saw a bunch of minions running around.

"Ok those green things look creepy as hell" Jake says. Troy then figures out the communication on the morpher and contacts Gosei.

"Gosei, what are those things"

"They are the foot soldiers of Warstar called Loogies"

"Thanks" He disconnected and realized they remind him of Moogers.

"Alright let's go" Troy runs in with the others surprised by his sudden burst in. Troy started with a few moves with his high-speed attacks. In almost 5 seconds, he took down 8 loogies. The others were shocked by his sudden moves.

"Whoa" Jake says.

"That was pretty cool" Noah said.

"So, fast" Emma adds.

"He is, let's go help him" Gia finishes as the four go in to join the action. Gia had some moves on her. Troy notices and liked it.

"I like the moves"

"Thanks" The two then continued fighting. Emma saw this and for some reason had some jealousy feeling in her. She shook it off as she began slipping around loogies and was knocking them behind. So far, the five were doing fine unmorphed until the loogies leader of the attack showed up. They then got hit with them falling back.

"Damn, he's too strong" Jake said. Troy then went forward.

"It looks like now is time to use it" He pulled out his morpher.

"Guys follow my lead" They all did what Troy did.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE"

They all then morphed.

"Wow this is so cool" Jake said.

"I know right" Noah said.

"I like this feeling" Gia said.

"So, this is how it feels like to be a superhero" Emma said. Troy looked at himself. He couldn't believe that he had the ability to be a Power Ranger again.

"Let's go guys" Troy announces as they head for the evil guy

Time Skip: After the battle ( **A/N: I know I'm skipping the battle scenes again unless it's very important.)**

They all went back to the base happy that they have won their first battle as Power Rangers.

"Oh man, that was so cool" Jake said. They all were cheering for their first victory when Noah stopped.

"But it was the only the first battle, it only gets harder from here"

"Well Noah, whatever they come at us with, we will be there. As individuals, we are great but as a team, we are unstoppable." This is when Gosei decides to intervene.

"Good job Rangers, now there are three rules in being Power Rangers" He went over the three rules of no one can know, no starting fights, and don't use for personal gain. With that, they all went home. Troy was about to head off when Emma stopped him.

"We need to talk" Troy stopped and turned around to see Emma. He knew this would happen, he was just glad that she wanted to talk about it right now.

"Go for it" Troy responds.

"Why did you do it" He knew what she was talking about and first took a deep breath.

"A lot was happening that day, I don't want to talk about it right now, it kind of doesn't give good times."

"Bad enough to leave your girlfriend in the dark"

"Yeah, look I know I screwed up and I never wanted to do it"

"And yet you did"

"I had to, Emma I didn't want to do it. I regretted it ever since because I know someone like you doesn't deserve it"

"So, what now" Troy thought about it for a while and then had an idea.

"Instead, let's just start over like we're just getting to know each other like before. Obviously, this has been affecting us" Emma thought about it. She was liking this. It's a chance to relearn who Troy really was.

"Alright, I'll start it off" She extended out her hand.

"I'm Emma Goodall it's nice to meet you" Troy smiles and they shake hands.

"Troy Burrows, it's an honor to meet you Ms. Goodall." Emma giggled with Troy's gentleman personality.

"I look forward to saving the world with you and our friends."

"Likewise" Troy then gives her a wave and heads off with Emma heading off as well.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that was the debut chapter of the REMIX sequel. Now I don't know how often I will be posting because my project with Retro has been taking some time off from making more posts. Who knows, I just hope you guys like this new series coming in.


	2. He Blasted Me with Science

Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys here is the second chapter of the Megaforce remix. Now overall looking through the episodes, Megaforce seemed to have more action scenes then actual dialogue so I will be adding some scenes maybe to add some spice into this remix of the show. It's just a heads up for what is to come but I hope you all enjoy it when it comes out.

Chapter 2: He Blasted me with Science

The Rangers were in the classroom just waiting for Mr. Burley to begin handing out a pop quiz that was happening.

"I hate these pop quizzes" Jake grumbled.

"But you said you knew this stuff" Noah replied.

"I do, but it's still annoying to take these" Jake said as he received his quiz. Troy wasn't really focused on the quiz and more as to what he saw this morning.

(Flashback start)

Troy was taking his morning jog that he would normally take. It was a habit that he developed over time. He was jogging until he heard an odd noise that was coming from the woods. He stopped and decided to head into the woods. He walks in to see a red insect creature. It was like a huge cockroach except it had a human like stance.

"Hey" Troy said to get his attention.

"Ah, a human just what I was looking for"

"Why are you here"

"I am here to exploit human weaknesses just so we can easily take them down." Troy smirked a bit to that answer.

"Well, that's some way of finding them but it's going to take more than that to take us down you know" He responds.

"Oh really, then how about you fight me for it" Troy thought about it, but decided not yet.

"Nah, I'm good but watch out for" Troy then turns around and just walks away.

(End Flashback)

Troy then just waved it off and then worked on his pop quiz. After the pop quiz, Jake decided to make a move with Gia. Noah said he had to bring Mr. Burley the scarf that he left in the class, Troy said he had to go look through something, Emma went out on a bike ride so Jake took this chance. Jake walked up to Gia who was getting stuff from her locker.

"Hey Gia" Gia gasped in surprise.

"My god it's you"

"Uh Sorry"

"No, it's just that I don't think anyone else should be seeing our morphers."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense"

"So, what's up"

"I was thinking if we could just walk home together"

"Scared to go home by yourself" Gia asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just something I got to talk to you about"

"Oh, I see that alright let's go then" The two then went off and left the school. On the sidewalk, Jake then decided to speak.

"So, can I carry your bag for you"

"A little retro but ok then" Gia seemed a little impressed as she hands her bag to Jake. Gia then asked Jake something.

"So, what was it you were going to ask me about"

"Oh, well since we are going to be trying to save the world, I say we should try to know each other"

"Well I see but I think that" She then stopped speaking when she saw a bunch of saucers spreading out.

"Jake turn around" Jake turns around to see the saucers going around. It was beginning to fire some beams that would take a bunch of random civilians and then started flying away as they gathered a certain amount of people.

"Sheesh, we got to contact the others" Gia says as she takes out her morpher when Jake stops her.

"Hey, I think both of us could handle this on our own."

"You sure"

"Yeah we got this girl" Gia hesitated before deciding to give in.

"Alright, let's go cowboy" The two then headed off to follow the saucers flying back.

Noah walked into Mr. Burley's office after class, apparently his teacher left a scarf in the classroom and went to go take it to him. Mr. Burley didn't seem to recognize him walking into the office so he decided to say his name to get his attention.

"Mr. Burley" The teacher shrieked in surprise when he sees Noah standing there.

"Yes Noah"

"Uh, you left your scarf in the classroom, I was just here to bring it back"

"Oh well thanks Noah, you can just set it over there" Noah puts it over there when he sees a bunch of pictures of these specific objects in the atmosphere. Noah then decided to ask Mr. Burley about these photos.

Back with Jake and Gia, they find the people that were being captured together. The saucers then came I together to create one creature.

"They seem to be taking the people" Gia says.

"Well, I wonder what they want with those people and I find it interesting that the creature is made up of a bunch of saucers."

"So, should we get going"

"Yeah, let's do this" They both pulled out their morphers and then morphed. They then went on to confront the creature. The creature then sent out Loogies which would start swarming around. The two then began battling. They were doing a great job but was starting to get overwhelmed by the huge number of Loogies that were surrounding them.

"Ok, you think now is when we contact the others."

"Yeah, sounds about right" Jake then contacts Troy while Gia goes and contacts Emma.

Troy was currently in the middle of a jog when Jake calls.

"What's up"

"Loogies in the area. Gia and I are already here"

"What, why didn't you tell us earlier"

"Sorry, we thought we could've handled it" Troy sighed a bit.

"Alright I'll be over there" He disconnected and headed over to where they are.

Emma then received Gia's call after she stopped riding her bike.

"Emma, Loogies in the beach"

"Alright I'm coming" Emma then gets on her bike again and heads off wondering why she was just told about this now. Troy and Emma meet up right outside of where the fighting was going on.

"Well, seems Jake and Gia got a head start"

"Why didn't they tell us about this"

"Who knows, but right now let's go help them"

"Got it. By the way, where's Noah" Troy shrugged, he tried contacting him earlier but didn't get an answer.

"Yeah, he didn't answer but until then let's go" The two morphed and went down to help the two.

"Oh, hey guys" Jake told them.

"What's going on here" Troy asks.

"I don't know but all I know is that they have those people captured over there." Gia pointed to the people trapped in the nets.

"Oh no, can't you guys tell that they might need them to find weaknesses." Emma stated. The two didn't realize that. Troy decided to break it.

"Well, let's go stop them" Troy brought out his weapon. They soon then went on to face the disc monster straight up.

They were getting overwhelmed with the spinning discs attacking the four at all areas.

"Damn, we need Noah with his projectiles" Jake says.

"We got to hold on till he gets here" after around 5 minutes of battling the creature, Noah shows up by firing at the creature.

"Hey, there's Noah" Emma exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, I was talking science stuff with Mr. Burley and then I saw the saucer and then went to go follow the saucer."

"Well, you're here now so let's take down this creep" Troy states. They all got into battle stance. They began to pressure on to the creature with projectiles and the constant attacks going at him. Soon, Troy had an idea.

"Guys, let's combine weapons" They then retreated then gathered to combine their weapons. The weapons became one large cannon. With one shot, they blasted the creature to pieces.

"Yes, good job guys" Troy said. However, they weren't expecting for the monster to suddenly grow. Troy was wondering when this would happen.

 _Damn, it took long enough_

"How are we supposed to beat him now that he is huge" Jake wondered. Troy then went to contact Gosei.

"Gosei, you got anything for us" He asks him.

"It looks like the time to unleash each of your zords to battle the Warstar when they grow."

The Rangers see from distance four large animal robots heading towards them. One was a red dragon, a pink phoenix, a yellow tiger, a black snake, and a blue shark. The Rangers could tell which zord was theirs and they hopped in to continue the battle.

"Wow, this is nice" Jake said.

"This is awesome man" Noah follows.

"I like this" Emma says.

"Agreed" Gia follows.

Troy looked around the cockpit and spoke to himself.

"A little different from Jayden and the others but I like it" He then activates the weapons.

"All right guys let's go" They all headed for the creature and battle began.

Time Skip: After the battle

The gang was sitting in the park after the battle. It was where they landed and Gosei went on to congratulate them.

"Good job Rangers, with these new zords you guys will now have increased power to defeat the Warstar. I am proud that you have all unlocked these zords now in your disposal."

"Thank you Gosei" Troy says as they disconnect.

"Well, that was a good fight wasn't it" Troy asks them.

"Yeah that was so cool with those zords." Emma then chimed in.

"Troy next time you take out saucers, don't try to kill me" She says teasingly.

"Haha my bad" Troy responds as they high fived.

"Hey, Jake and I would like to apologize for running into that battle without informing you guys"

"We learned that from now on we should all be together when we fight" Jake follows. The other three nodded in understanding.

"Apology accepted, at least you guys have learned and now that I think about it, we haven't really hung out as a group yet so I tell you what, let's all go to Ernie's it's on me" Troy states.

"Wait really" Noah asks with the others shocked with his statement.

"Yeah it'll be good for us"

"All right, let's all go" Emma said. The five with Troy lagging a bit behind was heading for the yogurt place. As they went to the entrance, Troy got a phone call. He sees it was Jayden calling him.

"Hey, go in line, I need to answer this really quick"

"What do you want, we can order for you" Emma asks.

"Just a plain." He then gives them 30 bucks which was more than enough for all of them. He then went outside to answer it.

"Hello"

"So, I heard there were a new team of Rangers" Jayden asks from the line.

"Yeah, it was in the news"

"I know, hey that Red Ranger fights like you" Troy just laughed. Jayden already knows.

"Was it that obvious"

"Yeah dude but that is crazy, you took my color"

"AND MINE" Troy heard Lauren scream that in the background.

"What's Lauren doing there"

"Oh, she's just visiting"

"I see" Jayden then went back on topic.

"So, how does it feel"

"I don't know, I never had to lead a team last time, it's like starting over"

"Hey, I think you'll be fine."

"You think so"

"Yeah man"

"Let's hope I don't lose these powers too"

"Hey, don't be like that haha"

"Haha yeah I know. By the way, I think Red looks cooler than me"

"Oh, hell no" Troy disconnects laughing knowing he made Jayden.

"Hey Troy, over here" Noah calls for him. He then gives him his yogurt and they all began to bond as a group.

"So, we can say this is our new hangout spot" Jake says.

"It might as well be" Gia asked.

"I like it" Emma said.

"Same" Noah follows.

"haha this place is awesome now let's enjoy some yogurt" The gang then went on to enjoy some yogurt.

End of Chapter

A/N: Alright that was it for the second chapter. Hope you guys like that little part with Jayden. Anyways enjoy this chapter and be ready for more in the upcoming.


	3. Going Viral

Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys, here is the next part of the second season of the REMIX series. So far, this sequel has gone to a pretty nice start but I feel like I could be doing a better job so please don't be scared to say anything about improving and yeah, I have seen the questions about the Samurai and Megaforce crossover. I am doing that but I am not exactly sure when in the story will I be doing that. Until then, enjoy the third chapter of the Megaforce REMIX.

Chapter 3: Going Viral

Noah was in the school lab working on a project with the school website. He then was in a facetime conversation with Emma and Gia. He showed them the things he added to the social media page available for everyone that was in the school.

"Oh my god, that's so cool Noah" Gia says after Noah shows how much progress he worked on with the program.

"Yeah, keep doing your best Noah" Emma then says.

"Thanks girls" He responds. Jake walks in to see this. He then tries to say hi to Gia before they disconnect. Noah then sees a disappointed Jake.

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice."

"Eh, it's fine anyways I got to ask you something." Jake then pulls out a guitar case.

"You want to be a guitarist then go for it"

"No, that's not it" Jake opens the case to show his power axe instead of a normal guitar. Noah flips and then goes to shut the door immediately.

"Jake, don't do that without making sure it's not exposed out like that."

"Oh, sorry man"

"Anyways, what do you need me to do"

"I need a way for you to make this lighter while keeping the power the same." Jake carries it to show the slight heaviness that it has.

"But you can still hold it with one… never mind let me see" Noah then grabs it with his hand only for it to be too strong for him to carry. He then gets a little more on it by grabbing it with both hands.

"Jesus Christ Jake this is heavy"

"I know, which is why it needs to be lighter."

"Jake, you still hold this thing pretty well in battle, guess I'm just too weak for this Ranger duties" Jake realizes that Noah needs to be cheered up.

"Oh, c'mon Noah, you're the smartest person in our group we all need someone like you. Besides, you want to know how I try and overcome these"

"How"

"Just believing in myself is all I do and I just go for it"

"Wow, thanks Jake"

"Anytime bro"

Back with Emma and Gia, the two were walking out of the school entrance since classes were over.

"Hey Gia, it seems that Jake got a little crush on you"

"Oh really, it couldn't have been any more obvious"

"You going to give him a chance"

"Hm, I don't know yet he's a little weird if you ask me but I can't deny that he's not bad looking"

"Ooh, Gia he's open you know"

"Relax Emma" Gia then sees Troy walking a different direction. She smirks seeing Emma still staring at Troy.

"Speaking of crushes" Emma then snaps out of her daze to notice Gia still smiling.

"You seem still pretty attached to your ex"

"Stop Gia and besides, he seems different then before"

"What does that mean"

"Well, he used to be all cheery back then but now he rarely talks especially like the time we all went to Ernie's the other day."

"That's interesting, you think something in between happened"

"It has to be"

"You still think he's cute though right" Gia asks her. Emma blushes.

"I can't deny it, he's gorgeous"

"Haha, I see Emma" Gia then stops walking and then turns to Troy again. She was about to call his name when they hear a bunch of people start screaming. The two then runs off to see a bunch of people getting hit by some sort of sneezing which they then were turning into Loogies.

"What the heck" Gia said.

"The people are turning into Loogies" Emma then states. They then notice that Troy runs towards them to see what is going on.

"I saw what happened, that monster is using his sneezing to turn all of those citizens into a bunch of mindless Loogies.

"It's like a disease" Emma states.

"We got to stop the monster"

"I'll get Jake and Noah on him, for now, we have to keep these people slowed down from spreading." Troy states. He then goes to call Jake.

"Jake, monster headed for that mini bridge by the valley, I need you and Noah to head over there"

"What about you guys" Jake responds.

"We got something going on over here"

"Alright, Noah and I will be going to the monster." Jake disconnects. Troy then pulls out his card followed by the others.

"Gia, Emma, while those two go for the monster, we need to find a way to gather all these infected people" The two nods as they morph. Jake and Noah head off to see the monster looking as it's trying to infect a young lady. She seemed to be fighting back pretty well but looked as she was about to be defeated. The two then morphed and got in between the monster and the lady.

"Hey back off Monster" Noah says.

"You damn Rangers really are a bunch of pests." The monster then charged at the two. Noah jumped out of the way while Jake charged at the monster as well. The two went at each other. Noah then joins in and starts firing shots with his bow. Jake then pulls out his axe to then keep going. After the monster took a lot more hits, it fled. Jake and Noah couldn't stop it from leaving.

"Damn it" Jake said.

"It's ok we will get him next time" Noah then turns to the lady who was watching.

"Are you ok ma'am" The lady was a brunette with a petite figure. Noah couldn't help but thought she was very pretty nice despite her age.

"I am, thank you sir" The woman said. Noah was about to respond when Jake called Noah. Troy called them and so the two gathered near the morpher.

"Guys, status on the monster" Troy asks them.

"It got away but we think we know where it's going just use our location"

"What about all these infected people that are gathered here" Troy said.

"Yeah we can't let them keep spreading around." Gia then adds. Jake then looks at Noah for a possible idea.

"Contamination" Noah says simply.

"Contamination in one area" Jake then tells them.

"Oh wow, something smart for you to say" Gia then tells him.

"I do have my moments" Noah seemed annoyed but dropped it. Troy then told them to find the monster while the three go and contain the infected people and would then follow. Jake nods in understanding as Troy disconnects.

"I have my moments huh" Noah said mockingly. Jake rubbed the back of his head after saying that.

"Sorry, it was that Gia complimented me so I had to keep it going"

"It's fine haha let's just follow the monster" The two then run off. Meanwhile, the brunette lady then begins to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Kimberly, I heard you were attacked by the monster are you ok" said the voice from the phone.

"Tommy, I'm ok honey. Besides these new Rangers know how to fight"

"How are they exactly."

"Still new, but they have the potential and good thing you told me to go to Gosei"

"Alright, keep in touch and don't kill them in training" Tommy disconnects. Kimberly then looks out to the two Rangers.

"hmm, I like them." She says as she walks away.

(After the battle)

Noah was on the computer once again web chatting with Emma and Gia about the last battle.

"That was cool of you Noah to suddenly grab Jake's axe like that" Gia starts off.

"Yeah and defeating the monster was awesome" Emma then adds.

"Thanks, you two" He responds. He disconnects only to see a disappointed Jake.

"Well, way to ruin that again"

"Hey, I actually didn't hear you walk in."

"Good point, anyway why did you call me" Jake asks. Noah then pulls out the guitar case and pulls out the axe.

"I did what you asked" The axe has seemed to weigh less but the metal part was made of Titanium metal.

"Whoa, this is awesome Noah"

"Thanks man" Suddenly, Troy was calling from Noah's computer. Noah then goes and answers.

"What's up Troy"

"Gosei wants us at the cave let's go" He disconnects right after that. Noah and Jake put away their stuff and went to the cave.

At the cave, the five have all arrived to see what Gosei wanted.

"What is it Gosei" Troy asks him.

"Rangers, I have never been prouder of a group but it seems that you guys haven't been able to have team training yet."

"Yeah, we are working on it though"

"Don't worry about that because I have brought someone that will help train you guys in the ways of being a Power Ranger. Suddenly the woman that Noah saved walked up to the five from behind.

"Wait, you're that lady Jake and I saved."

"Yeah that's me" She says.

"Rangers, this is Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the Original Pink Ranger"

"Nice to meet you all" She says in delight. The group was shocked by a Former Ranger in their presence. Troy then regained his composure and greeted her.

"Hello I'm Troy" He says. The others would then introduce themselves as well.

"I hope you guys are ready for some crazy workouts I got planned." She then adds.

"Not to be rude Mrs. Hart but don't you seem a little old for some of these workouts." Jake said. Kimberly stayed silent but in two seconds she hit him the back of his legs which sent him on his knees and then she had an arm wrapped on his neck. The others couldn't believe what just happened.

"You said something" Kimberly asks.

"No, not really" Jake says a frightened.

"Good, now let's get going" She walks out with everyone on pace with Troy slacking a little behind.

"Shit that was fast" Troy mutters to himself. He then smiles excited for this kind of workouts again.

End of Chapter

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay as I was having some laptop problems with the screen so it is currently in progress of being fixed. Until then., I have hooked my files on the desktop and will continue there. Now guess you weren't expecting me to bring back a former Ranger which is one of my many surprises that I can do. Now I hope you enjoyed this Chapter and is ready for the next one.


	4. Stranger Ranger

Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX

A/N: Hey guys I am back for another chapter in the new Megaforce REMIX series but I have something quick to speak of. My laptop has finally been repaired which means I will be able to make quicker updates to the story so you guys won't have to be waiting hopefully for too long. But be aware that I still have classes going on so that will be my top priority as of right now. Anyways on to the fourth chapter.

Chapter 4: Stranger Ranger

Troy walked into Ernie's after classes were finished. He was thinking of a way for his team to continue improving. He realized that this group is the most determined team and can't deny that strength is an advantage compared to his old team. If there was something lacking it would be their speed and instincts. He doesn't blame them for this considering their age and youth and that some of them never really fought like this before. He doesn't expect them to increase their speed in such a fast time which isn't normal if they did, but he does want them to be able to predict fast movements. He continues to walk in the yogurt place.

"Hey Troy" Troy looks up in surprise to see Emma right next to him holding a can full of recyclables.

"Oh, hey Emma" he then notices that she was picking up some garbage.

"What's with the recyclables."

"Oh, I'm just helping out Ernie here"

"Ah, that's really nice of you" Troy says.

"Thanks, and the others are going to be here soon"

"I see" Troy says. They then hear a guy announcing stuff. There was also a decent crowd gathered around him.

"So, I gave that monster this swift kick right to the gut. Then I used my lasers and just blasted them away." The people seemed amazed at the things that the dude was talking about. Troy and Emma was just confused.

"What's up with that" Then Ernie explains to Troy.

"That guy claims to be the Red Power Ranger" Emma and Troy smirk after hearing that.

"Interesting" Troy tells Emma. They both continue to listen to what the guy was saying.

"Wow, can you believe this faker" Emma said.

"It seems I have a fan" Troy says when Emma giggles.

"You going to do something about it" Troy continues to listen to what the guy says.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling it so here I'll do the recyclables." Troy gets the recyclables from Emma's and walks away to gather more.

"Wait Troy, the others" But by the time Emma can finish, Troy had already gone off.

"Oh, it's whatever" Emma then went over to save a table for the others alas hearing the guy keep pretending to be Troy.

"He's not even as good looking as Troy" Emma thought which was immediately blushing after saying that.

"Oh my god what did I just think" She continued in her thoughts while covering her blush a little bit.

Troy went into the big trash cans where the other bags of recyclables. They were labeled for today.

"Wow, lots of bags" Suddenly a bottle fell out of the trash can which Troy instinctively reacted and grabbed it before it fell.

"Hehe, not fast enough for" Troy stopped when he realized that this could be a new training method. He then called Kimberly as soon as he could.

"Hello"

"Kimberly, it's Troy"

"Yeah what's up"

"I was wondering if you could help me set up this training exercise I have in mind"

"Yeah, what's it about"

"To help attack and defend against high speed opponents."

"Something about fighting without sight"

"Yeah exactly"

"Alright, where should we set it up"

"In the woods, just bring string because I already got the other props."

"And these props are"

"Plastic Recyclables and a blindfold." Kimberly smirked having an idea with this exercise.

"Hm, you're pretty smart to have come up with this"

"It just popped in my mind"

"Alright, I'll see you at the forest not too far from the base."

"Cool" Troy hangs up and heads out for the woods.

Troy gets to the woods to see that Kimberly is already there.

"So, what do you got planned." Troy then got the rope and started setting it on trees. He then wrapped the plastic bottles with the rope.

"I see the obstacles and props and all but is there like a catch" Troy then asks Kimberly for the blindfold. She gives it to him and now realizes what to do as Troy puts on the blindfold.

"Ok I get the idea." Troy then pulled the lever that he placed which made the bottles start moving around. Kimberly was impressed with this idea. She watches Troy start knocking bottles back without being able to see and liked his reflexes and instincts. Troy then finishes a set. He then takes off the blindfold.

"So, what do you think"

"I like it, it'd be good for the others as well"

"I would agree"

"Yup, so let's run this back one more time" Troy then puts the blindfold back on and then did the workout again.

The others arrived at the frozen yogurt to see Emma sitting down waiting for them. She seemed focused on what the guy is saying.

"Hey Emma" Gia says. Emma waves and then brings her focus back to the dude.

"Uh what's he doing" Jake asks about the guy.

"He claims to be the Red Ranger" Emma responds.

"Wait what" Noah said confused. The guy has apparently been talking about how he takes down the monsters basically by himself. He then starts talking about how he doesn't need the others which almost made Jake get up and punch him.

"Wow, what a douche. Did Troy do anything about it." Jake asks.

"Nothing really"

"Ignore him, it's a guy that just wants attention" Gia then adds. Suddenly, their morphers ringed but the people didn't notice because they were paying attention to the fake Ranger. Gia gets the location from the message that Gosei sent.

"Monster attack, let's go" Gia says. They get up and then before they hit the exit, a guy runs up to the dude.

"There's a monster attack outside" They all look at the guy who seemed a little shocked.

"Uh yeah, you bet" He was hesitant and stuttered, but he went on to walk outside to find the monster. The others couldn't believe what just happened.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Jake just said.

"He actually went" Noah followed.

"C'mon let's go before the guy gets killed" Gia says as they all run off and morph as they head for the location.

Troy finished the third session when the morpher went off. Kimberly gave the location as he took off the blindfold and tried to keep up as he was a bit behind in the alert.

The monster was in the middle of a plaza as he was wreaking havoc. The kid then showed up trying to not show any sign of fear.

"Hey, stop" the guy said. He regretted it and freaked when the monster turned to him.

"A puny human, what can you do" The monster starts walking towards him looking ready to strike any moment now. Gia and the others minus Troy then show up to then protect the kid.

"Are you ok" Emma asks. The guy nodded but seemed at a loss of words. The four then looked around but then randomly got hit by the monster who seemed to have appeared again.

"Did it disappear" Jake wonders.

"It just came out of nowhere" Noah then adds.

"We have to be careful." Gia then says.

"Hey guys" The others turn to see Troy morphed already heading towards them.

"Troy, be careful he seems to be a high-speed monster.

"what" He then stops to get in stance. Now was the time to use what he just learned. He kept his eyes and somehow predicted them monster attacking. He parries the hit and the monster was in shock.

"How did you read that Red Ranger"

"Eh, I just predicted" Troy responds.

"No way that your reflexes can be that fast"

"Takes a fast guy to know one" Troy then went in attack mode and used his speed to give the creature a little taste of his own medicine.

"Ah, you damn Red Ranger"

"Just doing my job"

"Ugh, I'll get you all next time." The monster then speeds off.

"Damn it" Jake says after the monster gets away. He then turns to the guy that was standing there.

"Dude, what were you trying to do" The guy didn't really know what to do so he confessed. After a small explanation.

"Ok, so you told all of your classmates that you were me" Troy said in his ranger suit.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Alright, so what's your name"

"Jordan"

"I see, so why did you do it Jordan"

"I just wanted the attention that I was doing something cool for them. It's hard to be a loser sometimes"

"I don't think it's cool to pretend you know" Jake then adds. Troy stuck his hand out signaling Jake to let him handle it.

"Look Jordan, being a Ranger isn't for the attention. It's for the commitment and dedication to know that the whole world is in your hands. It's not for fame, and plus we've been chosen for this" Troy then told others to go unaware that Jordan was thinking of following them.

In the forest, Kimberly has them all gathered.

"So, why the blindfolds" Jake asked. Kimberly then started to explain.

"Cause, the one thing that speedy fighters want you to do is use the eyes to stop them rather than your other senses. Troy used the sounds that the creature made in motion to predict his movement. This drill is made to force you in not using your eyes. Troy may have the speed for himself, but you four aren't the fastest ones and that's ok because your Red Ranger doesn't seem normal in his movements" Troy rolled his eye.

"Continue please" Troy then said which got a few laughs from the four.

"Anyway, so since your movements aren't the fastest, your best bet is to react and predict movements because the monster is fast but isn't exactly the high in changing gears."

"What" Jake asks confused.

"Change of direction Jake" Noah tells him.

"Oh, got it"

"My goodness" Gia says. Troy laughs a little bit.

"Alright start" Troy states and they all began their drill.

Jordan was still figuring out where they all went. After 20 minutes of looking, he then figured it out and think he got it.

Troy was busy examining the results when he felt that someone was coming. He also had a feeling that it was Jordan. The others stopped having the same feeling. Kimberly felt the kid coming so she teleported back to base while the others morphed so he won't see them without the suits. Jordan arrives to see all the bottles hanging on the trees. This is when Troy and the others walk out.

"Why did you follow us" Jordan was surprised to see him there as if he knew he was coming.

"How did you know I was almost here"

"I heard your movements on the way, need to be sneakier than that. Now answer my question"

"I just wanted to see how you guys train. Plus, maybe I can show what I can do" The others seemed confused but Troy had an idea.

"Alright, let's see you do this then" Troy signaled Jake to do the warmup routine they usually do before the hard training. Unfortunately, Jordan couldn't do the second part of the routine. Jordan keeps trying but he couldn't pull it off. Jordan now realizes that he should leave it to the actual Rangers.

"I'm sorry, I know now that lying about myself isn't the right thing and that it's disrespectful to you guys as well."

"It's alright, what matters is that you know" Troy's morpher than gets a message from Gosei about the returning monster. Jordan then went back while the Rangers head out to defeat the monster.

(Time skip: After the battle)

At Ernie's yogurt place, Jordan walks in to see a bunch of people start cheering after the monster has been destroyed. He stops them and tells them about how it was all a lie. After that, the people just dispersed and he just slowly walked to the front. He was unaware that Troy sat next to him.

"That takes a lot of courage. I think the real Rangers would be proud of you" Jordan turns to see Troy sitting next to him drinking a smoothie. Jordan turns to see Troy sitting next to him drinking a smoothie.

"You think so"

"Yeah dude" Jordan couldn't tell but thought that he sounded familiar.

"Hey, have we met before"

"I don't think so, I'm Troy" He extends his hand out.

"Jordan" They both then shook hands. The two went on to have a good conversation as friends.

End of Chapter

A/N: That is the end of Chapter 4 and hope that the story continues to drive. Now I heard of you guys wondering about why Troy hasn't said anything and all I got to say is just be patient haha. I am still working on how I will implement but I will have it involved and yeah I will be making a crossover which I am still working on it but for the time being please enjoy and hope this story continues to grow.


	5. United We Stand

Power Rangers Megaforce: REMIX

A/N: Hello guys I am back with the fifth installment. I apologize that my uploading schedule is still messed up as it is still taking me time to get used to balancing classes and my job to make new chapters, but I am still going to give it my all to make more for you guys because I care for every single reader that reads my stories. Anyway, on to the next one.

Chapter 5: United We Stand

Emma and Gia were biking down the trail in the forest. Emma was off to go find a flower that she heard was blooming in the forest so Gia decided to go with her. They both stopped where Emma was told of where its possible location of the flower is in the forest. Emma gets off her bike as does Gia.

"So, what are we looking for"

"This rare flower that only blooms one day every year."

"And it's called"

"The Magnus Bloomus Annulus"

"That's interesting" Emma then continued. She looked through the trees until she spotted the white flower. Gia follows to see the flower as well.

"Oh wow, that really is a beautiful flower"

"I know right" Emma then pulls out her camera to start taking pictures. Gia then jumps in as they take a few pictures together. After a few photos together, Kimberly calls them about Loogies spotted.

"Alright we will be over there" The two head over where they will meet up with the guys. The two will then get to the location with the others only to find that no one was there.

"Is this the place" Gia asks.

"Yeah, but where are they" Troy wonders looking around. Suddenly a knight looking creature appeared in front of them.

"Why hello Rangers" They were caught off guard by his surprise appearance.

"What the hell, where did you come from" Jake says in response.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I just want to see you rangers in person, Loogies attack!" The creature then summoned a bunch of Loogies which the Rangers decided to go right to work. After a bunch of loogies going down, the creature decided to stop and recalled his Loogies.

"Well Rangers, that was a fun experience but I must be on my way now so until next time" The creature disappears leaving them clueless.

"Well, that was odd" Jake says.

"It happens" Noah follows as they all power down.

"Good job guys, also Gia and Emma, great teamwork out there" Troy tells them.

"It's all because of our friendship" Gia responds. Troy nods his head understanding.

"Well, see ya guys, Gia and I got to go print out some pictures." Emma says as the two head out.

The two would then be at Walmart printing out the pictures that they took in the forest. They were just casually looking through the pictures on the screen. They then printed it out and put it in the envelope.

"These pictures look so good Gia"

"Yeah I agree" Gia responds. But as the two walks out of the store, a mysterious figure was sneaking behind them without them noticing. It then zapped the two with an odd attack. It would cause Emma to drop the pictures but they didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

"Oops" Emma goes down to pick it up until Gia stops her and picks it up herself.

"Well you need to be more careful with these" She says. Emma then rips it away from her.

"Whatever and look you actually don't look so depressing for once." Gia got pissed as she got a hand on the photo but Emma didn't look so willing to let go. The two kept pulling until the picture ripped apart each holding each other's face in the photo. Instead of panicking they just crumpled each other's faces and then they go separate ways.

Back at the school, Jake, Noah, and Troy were in the computer room. They seem to be discussing about this last creature.

"So, what are us three doing" Jake asks them.

"Figure out why this creature seems different" Noah said.

"Yeah, he's like a leader kind of creature rather than trying to destroy things himself." Troy points out.

"You think he's the one starting these attacks"

"I can't say it's all him but he could be involved." Troy responds to Noah. Jake looks out and then sees some sort of bug queen looking creature attacking students outside.

"Uh guys, look outside" Jake says. The other two look out and see the situation as well. Troy proceeds to call Kimberly.

"Kimberly, call Emma and Gia to get over here"

"On it" Troy ends the call as the three head out to the soccer field where the creature was causing havoc.

"Yo" Troy said to get the monster's attention. The creature turns around.

"Ah, if it isn't Rangers to become my new servants soon." The three seemed a bit confused.

"Wait what" Noah said.

"Oh, hell no" Jake adds.

"Did she just say servant" Troy added.

"Why yes, nothing wrong to serve a queen bug" The three gulped as to what she was talking about.

"Yeah how about no" Troy then jumped to attack followed by the others. Troy first attacked with a few combos with Noah and Jake behind in support roles. They thought they were doing well but unknowingly, the bug had a trick up her sleeve. The three were about to do a huge combo which is where the bug decided to make her move. She then used an electric attack to hit the three guys dead on forcing them to demorph and struggle with their movements.

"Damn, what's going on" Jake said.

"It's like we can't even move" Noah added.

"That attack was more than just a pain inducer" Troy finishes.

"Ah, that's smart of you Red Ranger, let's just say I control you guys now"

"Uh ok then" Jake said confused. Suddenly, Emma and Gia showed up. Noah and Jake seemed relieved, but Troy realized something is up.

"Stop it right there" Gia says.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Yellow and Pink Rangers"

"What did you do to them" Emma turns to the three guys.

"A little venom can easily turn any male become my slave." The three male Rangers almost gagged with that.

"Oh no" Jake adds.

"I don't like this" Noah follows.

"Well, shit" Troy finishes.

Gia then jumps in.

"Well then, guess you got to go down" Gia and Emma then charge at the monster. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on despite the monster having to do something with their behavior earlier on.

"Alright, let's try to combine these things" Emma grabs Gia's weapon. Gia however, wasn't totally convinced.

"Wait Emma, I don't think our weapons can be compatible like that."

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure it'll be fine." Emma then proceeded to combine the weapons in some odd way. When she tried using it, nothing happened.

"Oh shoot, it didn't work" Emma said. Gia just rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, didn't I tell you"

"Hey at least I tried something."

"You might as well not have done something at all" The three guys weren't expecting this kind of argument escalate between the two.

"Well, didn't see that coming" Jake said.

"Same" Noah followed. Troy gazed to the monster who seemed knowing of something.

"Yo Queen Bug" The monster turned to Troy.

"What did you do to those two"

"Ah, and what makes you think I did something"

"You just got that look, plus I know those two don't argue like that"

"Well, I didn't do anything now, but maybe earlier I might've"

"Don't continue, I got everything" It was simple after that, the monster put some sort of spell to the two to make them hate each other.

"Hey guys, she did something to those two" Troy went to explain to the two on what happened.

"Seems likely Troy" Noah said.

"Yeah, how did you come up with something so quickly."

"I learned it from some friends back in the day" He referred to Jayden and Kevin during his Samurai days. Seeing what they did in battle helped him learn this kind of skill. The monster then got bored of the two bickering and blasted the two back.

"Well I'm off, I'll take the fellas with me as well" The three then were commanded to follow the queen leaving the two girls demorph. Kimberly then teleport to help the two.

"Are you two alright" she asks them.

"I am, no thanks to her, Emma what the hell was that with the weapons."

"Hey, I was just trying to figure something while we were getting whooped, I tried unlike you" Kimberly was thrown off by the way they were acting with each other.

"Yeah, well your so-called determination almost got us killed."

"Whatever, let's go find them" The two then got into conflict. Kimberly then decided to step in.

"uh don't you two get along, from what I know, you two are best friends"

"What, that's a load of crap" Gia responds.

"Yeah, who would be friends with her" Emma then follows.

Kimberly just smacks her head cursing the bug for this situation she is seeing. Emma and Gia then head off to two paths that they both think would lead to where Troy and the others went to.

Meanwhile, the bug was in the forest. With all the people controlled with the Male Rangers included, she took full advantage.

"Ahhhh, what a nice day for a spa served by my minions" The creature was just having too much fun with the male Rangers under her spell. Jake was forced to wave a large leaf fan, Troy was forced to polish her long nails, and Noah was forced in doing a foot massage. None of them was enjoying it one bit.  
"Why the hell did I get the feet" Noah said in disgust. The Creature hears him.

"Hey no way to talk to your queen like that. Hit him servant" Jake was then forced to walk over to Noah and then swiped him with the fan.

Emma was currently still looking for where the Queen Bug monster was holding all of them. After another few minutes, she spots them. She then comes in for the bug but didn't really have a plan in doing so. The queen bug spots her and went right for her with no hesitation.

"Ah, so the pink Ranger came in a little foolish."

"So, what, I still found your hideout and let my friends go"

"haha, you'll have to beat me first" The two then began to go at it with the guys only able to stand and watch. Emma was holding it down but the Queen Bug had too many attacks for her to get around. She soon stumbled back and fell which made the Queen Bug began her rush of attacks to her. She seemed toast until Gia stepped in and made attacks for herself.

"Ah, if it isn't the yellow ranger showing up, about time"

"Yeah well I'm here now" She then turns to Emma.

"That's what happens when you don't have a plan of attack"

"Hey, at least I found her"

"And look where that got you" The guys ran toward them to see what happened.

"Look, they grouped up" Jake said. The three noticed that they were arguing.

"Seriously, this again" Noah said. Troy noticed that they didn't see the Queen attacking.

"Hey, stop arguing, she's heading towards you two" The two stopped arguing and jumped back to avoid the attack and went right back to the bug. Unfortunately, the bug noticed the lack in their timed attacks and countered it easily.

The two just couldn't seem to work together which stuns the guys since this has never been an issue in the past few fights or in training. Troy then decided to try and do something about this.

"Gia, Emma come on you guys are best friends, you shouldn't be fighting like this." The two turned to Troy as they couldn't tell what he was talking about.

"Ah Red Ranger, did you forget about the little spell on them"

"Yeah, but you could always break it"

Gia and Emma just looked confused.

"Were we really best friends Emma"

"But, don't we hate each other"

"Somewhere deep down tells me that we've been friends for a really long time" Suddenly the aura of the bug's spell seems to be airing away as the two recalled their time of being friends.

"I remember Gia, we always have been friends"

"Yeah, you're right, we should've never been fighting each other just that queen bug over there"

The queen bug monster realized that her spell broke as the two Rangers charged for her. With their teamwork back intact and thus unlocking their new combined weapons led to the destruction of the bug and the spell that kept down the other three Rangers were now broken as well.

"Good job you two" Noah said. Suddenly, the Queen Bug was now huge with them looking up.

"Celebrate later, it's our turn to jump in fellas." Troy said as he pulled out his morpher. The other two followed as the three morphed.

"Alright, to the zords"

 **Time Skip: After the Battle**

The team aside from Emma and Gia was at Ernie's chilling after that battle.

"Man, that Queen Bug had us doing all that crap dude" Jake stated.

"Seriously, I was doing her nails and that stuff reeked dude." Noah said.

"No offense Jake, but you had an easy job" Troy followed.

Gia and Emma then walk in.

"Hey look who's friends again" Jake teased.

"Oh, stop it, you know that was the bug" Gia followed.

"Yeah, yeah" Jake responded. Noah then realized something.

"Oh yeah Emma" Emma then looked at him then her eyes widened when Noah was about to pull out the newspaper. She suddenly just swiped it away.

"What gives Emma" Emma just shook her head.

"Emma, I'm sure it'll be fine" Troy then follows. Gia then raised an eyebrow.

"Emma, it's ok what is it" Emma then reluctantly showed the article of her and Gia finding the flower.

"Yeah I kind of gave them that picture without telling you." Gia looked at it for a few seconds and then smiled right after.

"I like the picture Emma, thanks Troy for taking the picture" Troy nodded as a you're welcome.

"Wait, when did you take it" Jake asked him.

"Like right after the battle, you went to play soccer remember"

"Oh yeah" The other four just laugh.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well after almost a 9-month delay, I have finally been able to finish this chapter. I have to say, it's hard to adjust my writing time with how my life has been going so please be patient in me making chapters because I honestly don't know how long the next one will take. So hopefully you all can be patient and understand my mini situation.


End file.
